


Buck in Wakanda

by alby_mangroves



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Semi-stable 103 year old man being very content in Wakanda with sunflowers and a ladybug!, Summer Wolf??, Summer soldier!, Wakanda, White Wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Just Bucky getting some well-deserved sunshine and rest in beautiful Wakanda
Comments: 59
Kudos: 243





	Buck in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the lovely prompt, Kristina! I hope you like it ♥

***

***

**[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/626206707422461952/buck-in-wakanda-for-kristina-3) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1293378524384858120)**


End file.
